N4F. PILOT PROJECTS We typically aim to provide catalytic funding for two Pilot projects during each grant year. Pilot projects are funded for a period of two years at a level in the range of ~$6oK-9oK direct costs per year. The level depends on the extent of personnel and materials/supplies requirement for gaining preliminary results, and the time period permits assessment of how well the science and investigators integrate into the ongoing Projects or Core. The Pilot projects are selected by the Steering Committee from applications submitted by investigators in the MIT (and Harvard) communities, on the basis of potential for providing powerful new approaches that complement overall program aims. If deemed highly successful in collaborative integration, the Pilot investigator(s) can become regular PIs in the Projects or Core. During the previous grant period, Pilots directed by Ernest Fraenkel and Mike Hemann have done so, with results described in the Progress Report section and plans described in the Research Plans section for their corresponding Project and Core participation. The two Pilots intended for Year 6 of the grant if successfully renewed are presented below.